Talk:The Lord Meneril
Loads 03-31-2016 a gaily painted basket a leather helmet a chainmail tunic an embroidered red cape a pair of ebony-steel plate vambraces a sungwood bracelet a large steel spear a pair of chainmail leggings a black pair of silver-tooled boots sack (carried) : Meneril's key ten gold crowns boots (carried) : a jeweled dagger box (here) : a thin vial of yellow fluid a crystal lightstick a wealth of gold crowns (100) a citrine gemstone 04-01-2016 a gaily painted basket a leather helmet a startling amethyst necklace a chainmail tunic an embroidered red cape a set of chainmail sleeves a sungwood bracelet a full wooden shield a ruby-worked rapier a pair of chainmail leggings a black pair of silver-tooled boots sack (carried) : Meneril's key ten gold crowns boots (carried) : a jeweled dagger box (here) : a thin vial of yellow fluid a crystal lightstick a citrine gemstone 04-03-2016 a gaily painted basket a leather helmet a chainmail tunic an embroidered red cape a pair of ebony-steel plate vambraces a sungwood bracelet a large steel spear a pair of chainmail leggings a black pair of silver-tooled boots sack (carried) : Meneril's key ten gold crowns boots (carried) : a jeweled dagger box (here) : a thin vial of yellow fluid a crystal lightstick a wealth of gold crowns (100) a citrine gemstone 04-04-2016 a leather helmet a chainmail tunic an embroidered red cape a set of chainmail sleeves a sungwood bracelet a full wooden shield a ruby-worked rapier a pair of chainmail leggings a black pair of silver-tooled boots sack (carried) : Meneril's key ten gold crowns boots (carried) : a jeweled dagger box (here) : a thin vial of yellow fluid a crystal lightstick a wealth of gold crowns (100) *Note that the a citrine gemstone was left on the ground outside the box room. It may be that the gemstone will not repop in the box if it is present in zone, like some keys and other objects. Innocent Status I know that this smob used to be considered 'innocent' but with the introduction of the herald chain that's not the case any more. There were a few people discussing this on chats the other day and the general consensus was that it should be fine. Not sure if we want to leave or remove that part from the page at this time, since the herald quests are still really new. I haven't visited the smob since the change, can anyone confirm if Meneril is aggressive or not now? If he aggroes we can definitely change it. 5/12/2018 a polished wooden clock a long halberd a black pair of silver-tooled boots a set of loose cloth breeches a sabre a pair of emerald-trimmed leather gloves a pair of ebony-steel plate vambraces an embroidered red cape a chainmail tunic a pendant of black quartz a light brown hood of finely-spun cloth a brown sack ten gold crowns from a brown sack. Meneril's key from a brown sack. chest - yellow vial, lightstick, a citrine gemstone EolZimroel (talk) 22:28, May 12, 2018 (UTC)EolZimroel